Crash and Burn
by Looking Up -oh finally
Summary: Thousands of dragons stood against their will at the feet of her. Her whole army could be controlled with just a single thought. How she did that? Who knew? She can't be stopped, she can't be beat, we can't escape, so what's the point? The command was given. It was time.
1. This is Berk

** So this is something I've been working on, might be added to. Just wanted to put it out here and see what people think.**

Dull. That was my life as I sat under the control of the Queen. The Queen, the mother of all dragons, the controller, she went by many names. Names that no one dared spoke, names that could be so evil and horrifying, that she was simply _her_. Thousands of dragons stood against their will at the feet of _her_. _Her_ whole army could be controlled with just a single thought. How she did that? Some say she is a sorceress trapped in the curse of a dragon body. Others say she was the first dragon ever born, given the gift of immortality by the gods. Most don't even think at all. I don't care. She can't be stopped, she can't be beat, we can't escape, so what's the point?

Some part of my conscious was still in use, the part that allowed me to question all this, the slavery, the control. Though for the most part, I only had one thing on my mind. Get food or be food. Life was the same. Raid the nearby Viking village, bring back food, feed _her_, wait for next command, a cycle that never ended. Many species and dragons that were once families sat together in groups between raids, a small part of the instincts telling them to stick together. I had no family. I was the only hatched egg that survived the winter. My parents died shortly after, leaving the last Night Fury known to man to fend for himself. Being as young as I was, I could not resist the control of _her_, and so I have been in slavery for as long as I can remember, with few memories of what was once freedom.

Why only the Night Furies seem to be able to keep some conscious from _her_ is a mystery. Perhaps we are more intelligent than the others of our kind, or perhaps we are just different. Whichever one, we are still the outcasts of the dragon species, control or no control. Since I am the only Night Fury left, I am the only outcast left, with no one else to be with.

It was time. The command to raid was given, and we swarmed out of her nest before she decided to eat one of us. It was a cool night as a stretched my wings and flew the familiar path towards the village. Leading the way was a Monstrous Nightmare. He was giving basic commands, but we all knew our places having done this many times. The Nightmares would shoot lines of fire in attempt to heard the sheep over to the waiting Nadders, who are fast and quick, would catch the sheep. The Gronkles, being as slow as they are, would try to grab as much fish the humans have hanging so vulnerably on sticks over fires as the can. The Zipplebacks were to light buildings on fire and generally cause mass panic. My job was too knockout the towers that can catapult rocks. Why someone with my speed and agility had such an easy job? Maybe it was because I could sneak up so easily without getting caught. Or perhaps I was a distraction, considering half the village would duck for cover from just them hearing my approach. Anyways it was time.

I hovered above the battle as the dragons attacked. It started when the first Nadder took his first sheep. The Nightmares quickly went into action, sending Vikings and sheep alike running. I could see a Nadder holding onto a sheep that was also being held onto by a Viking. A Gronkle flew by with a Viking trying to smash its face in. These humans sure have stubbornness issues. I saw the big, red, and hairy Viking, who I immediately identified as the leader, throw a wooden contraption at a Nadder, causing her to drop her sheep. Ouch…that's got to hurt. Some of the smaller human offsprings were scrambling in attempt to put the out fires. A Gronkle was taken down by some ropes attached to rocks. I could see the other dragons in their positions. Hopefully the she would be satisfied tonight with the amount of food we seem to be getting. It was always depressing to see another dragon eaten alive. The leader of the raid was climbing a tower in attempt to go after the human leader. He was pretty easy to spot considering he lit himself on fire.

"_Night Fury! Do your job or she will kill us all!"_ he shouted up toward me.

I was jarred back into reality by his call.

I quickly gained speed causing many humans to shout, "Night Fury!" followed by "Get down!"

With a blast of hot air, my fireball soared through the air, hitting its target straight on. I quickly doubled back around and hit the lower half of the tower, causing the whole thing to collapse to the ground. I shot back up into the clouds to find my next target, when I was distracted again by a small boy. The same small I boy I have seen many times during the raids. He was pushing some sort of wooden contraption almost as big as him. He lugged it up to the edge of a cliff and…..

"Night Fury!"

I franticly flew around the island in search of another tower. There was one on the north side of the island! I doubled back around to reach it, and let out a burst of fire, sending the tower crumbling. That's when suddenly I heard a clank and the sound of something flying through the air. Ropes wrapped around my wings, turning my flight into a freefall. I landed hard on the ground in the forest, knocked a tree down slid over a hill, and skidded to a stop on the ground. Then everything faded to darkness.

**What did you think? Review!**


	2. The Downed Dragon

** Chapter two is up! Sorry it's late, but in my defense, I did not plan on having to spend my time training a new dog!**

Pain. That was all I could feel when I awoke on the forest floor. Everything hurt, my head was pounding and my heart was racing. Memories of my childhood came flooding back to me. My mother, my father, my first winter, my first flight, my parent's death…..everything. Pain was soon forgotten as I realized that I was now free! The Queen no longer controlled me! The impact of the ropes must have knocked me far enough out! My thought and choices were now completely my own! My life was no longer controlled. I almost gave a roar of glee when it hit me. I was still tied up on the forest floor.

"Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. Not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!" said a very close by male human voice.

My captor….I'm dead. A defenseless and tied down dragon in the middle of the woods with a Viking is not a situation any dragon would like to be in. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe I could get out of this. Maybe I could play dead and he wouldn't see the need to hurt me any further.

Panic was starting to set in. What was I supposed to do? He'll likely feel the need to cut off my head or something and take it to his leader, like all other humans would.

"Oh wow! I-I-I did it! Oh, th-this fixes everything! Yes!" He placed his foot on my arm and shouted, "I have brought down this mighty beast!"

I pushed my arm up and growled, effectively startling him. Well, there goes any plan to play dead. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His image surprised me. He was unlike most Vikings. He was small, scrawny, and above all looked frightened. Most Vikings are big, beefy, and would have killed me by now. I then recognized him as the boy running with the wooden contraption. That thing must have worked. He was the one who shot me down. Panic overcame me when I saw that he had a knife. He was still a Viking, I was still defenseless, and he was still a killer, just like the rest of his kind.

The boy closed his eyes, raised his knife, and said, "I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking."

Just to prove his point he opened his eyes, stared straight into mine, and shouted, "I am a VIKING!"

I could see it in his eyes. He was scared, he was frightened, and he was going to kill me. Realizing that there was nothing I could do, I let out a moan of defeat, closed my eyes and waited for death to bring its final blow.

The sound of breaking ropes caused me to snap my eyes open in alarm. I felt the bonds binding me loosened and at my chance of escape, I pounced. Quickly the tables turned as I now had the boy pinned beneath my claw. I could kill him so easily now. He was so frail and weak. He didn't even put up a fight. He looked straight into my eye. I opened my mouth to fire, to kill, and prove that this was not the way of nature. The killer should always kill and the prey should always be killed.

But something stopped me. He was in the same position I was in just moments before. He's looking up in fear and alarm, afraid that death might be coming upon him soon. I was now the killer.

Night Fury's don't ever sink so low to kill a human unless in self defense. My kind was supposed to be free, free of any human kind, to live peacefully, and to never kill the innocent. What happened?

He spared my life.

But why?

I looked at him, only fear shining through his bright green eyes. He smelled of the forest and smoke, so unlike the others.

Why did he save me? Why didn't he kill me? Isn't it every human's instinct to kill on sight? I couldn't kill him now. I didn't know what to do. How is the predator supposed to hunt the prey if no one knows which is which. Time was ticking. I let out a roar, partly of anger, and partly of confusion. Everything was now so unclear. Quickly turning, I left the boy and took to the sky, only to come crashing down again.

Why did the human spare me? Why am I out of the Queen's control? Why did I save him? When will everything make sense again?

**So there's chapter two. Sorry it's kind of short but I didn't want to put anything else in till the next chapter. So I think I'll have the next chapter by…maybe…..Friday? It shouldn't be any later than that because I have all my tests on Wednesday so that gives me some free time..**

**Oh and if you thought this chapter was kind of vague or confusing than I did my job right. I was trying to show the mixed emotions and confusion Toothless is facing. Since he's out of the Queen's control his instincts are back, which means he battling what his instincts tell him should happen and what is really happening.**

**SO….WHAT DID YOU THINK? DO YOU HAVE QUESTIONS? Reviews would be awesome!**


	3. Wounded

**Oh fiddlesticks! I know I haven't updated on that on Friday like I promised but to be honest, I couldn't come up with anything good enough to post. So today I finally decided to suck it up and just write something. So the following below came out. **

**I'll probably do some editing later but right now I'm really not into it. This chapter is a bit on the boring side, but yet this chapter in the movie really didn't do much. Oh and I'm gonna post answer's to reviews here cause its some people find pm's annoying.**

**Thanks to RamenKnight, lje100smith, Awesome man, WhisperArtemisMoon, 34234, and Nightfire 26 for reviewing!**

I opened my eyes to find bright sunlight streaming in my face. Ugh! I rolled over on to my back and looked up.

'I need to get out here.' I thought.

Chances are that some Viking would show up, and even though I can frighten most by just being in the same area, someone's bound to try and hunt me anyway. My thoughts quickly turned to the boy as yesterday's events played out in my mind. He spared my life? Why? Sure he was different than all the other humans, being small, scrawny, and saving a dragon's life, but still. It didn't matter right now. All I needed to do was to get out of here. I could maybe do little hunting for myself.

That thought put me back in a good mood. It's been so long since I've had the taste of fish. Being a Night Fury, fish did not come by easy under the rule of the Queen. Only Gronkles had ever had a chance to eat fish, seeing as it was their job since they are slow and could never catch anything like a sheep very well during the raids. As for me, I usually took a bit of sheep from the some other dragon's dinner. (Being as black as night had it advantages.)

I slowly stood up and looked around. I seemed to be in some kind of cove. There were high, gray stone walls surrounding me with tree roots coming down from the sides. The bottom of the cove was relatively flat and grassy, with a few trees here and there, and a freshwater pond on the middle. This wouldn't be a bad place to stay for the night. (Except for the dragon-slaying human killers living right next door, but that wasn't important right now.)

Me getting up and out of here was what mattered. The pain I felt yesterday was mostly gone, with only a few aches in my head and tail. I stretched my great black wings out, hoping to catch some kind of breeze to make take-off a little easier, and shot straight up. I let out a scream of pain and fell onto the cold dirt on the bottom of the cove. My tail was throbbing and my head hurt even more. Ignoring the pain I got up and tried again. I managed to reach about half a foot from the surface of the cove, scraping the stone wall in the process, before sliding down again. I let out a burst of fire, determination written all over my face. With one final leap I managed to catch a breeze. I could just see the ground above the wall of rock.

'Almost there!' I thought, before I lost control and suddenly came crashing down…again.

What was the matter with me? Why couldn't I fly? My tail and head hurt so much that I was starting to lose consciousness again. I quickly pulled myself out of it and turned my head around to look at my wings. They seemed fine to me. Most dragons could still fly with a few small holes in their wings, as their skin was more…..papery. Like the consistency of grass, weak if just a single piece, but when woven together could form a few holes, but nearly impossible to tear apart completely…..well if grass was fire proof anyway. My wings were a bit different. If one hole were to form, I'd never be able to get up off the ground. When I turned around to look at my tail, I almost fainted.

Half of it was completely gone!

Letting out a burst of fire in frustration, I looked up at the sky. I knew that if I waited for my fin to re-grow it could take decades….and that is not the kind of time I have. I also knew that I would die if I stayed down here. Crouching low, I spread out my wings and jumped up one more time, hoping that if I could just get over the stone walls, I could at least find a way to hunt.

A searing pain in my half-missing tail mixed with not having the ability to stay in the air forced me to crash rather painfully on the ground…again.

My life was over.

Seeing a few fish, I tried to catch them, but failed. I knew that there was nothing I could do. I'd either starve to death in this cove or some Viking would finish me off.

Speaking of Vikings….that one boy.

That one stupid boy who shot me down taking half of my tailfin and my ability to fly! Was this some kind of sick twisted plan to have me suffer slowly through starvation? No. That wasn't the case. I'm not sure how I knew but I just did. The boy looked frightened above all….and if he really wanted me dead he had his chance….just like I had mine.

I could have killed him. I could have gotten revenge for him taking the most important thing to any dragon.

But, I didn't.

The sound of something rather small falling down snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking up, (Omg ,I just realized that it's my name! Sorry back to the story.) I saw the boy again.

Our eyes met.

He looked scared…but why? He was all the way at the top of the rocks while I was at the bottom! How could he possibly bee in any danger if I can't even reach him? This boy really was strange.

**I'm really trying to keep up with updating now. I don't know exactly when the next will be but hopefully soon. Please give criticism! I won't be offended! Thanks.**


	4. Forbidden Friendship

**Hello and Merry Christmas if you celebrate it! So I'm back from the dead of not posting anything...but my New Year's Resolution is to change that with faster updates and I'm on winter break! So anyway this is a sort of long chapter describing the scene that the title covers. (if you've looked at the HTTYD Soundtrack you'll get it) So um...read and enjoy!**

**P.S. Thanks to NightFire26, lje100smith, Guest 34234, WhisperArtemisMoon, Guest Awsome man, RamenKnight, and Zuri123 (thanks for the confidence booster right there) for reviewing and to those that have favorited and followed!**

I was starving. My insides felt as if they were being squeezed by a giant….rock of something.

I'm a dragon, so don't expect me to be all that creative.

I laid on the ground after a few more unsuccessful attempts to sneak up behind fish. Was this what it was like to be crushed to death by the Queen? But much more slower? At this point I was wondering if it would have been less painful to have been a poor Gronkle that was digested before he even knew he had just been eaten alive.

If only someone could just give me something to eat!

I rolled over on my back and closed my eyes.

'Great.' I thought as the bittersweet smell of Icelandic Cod wafted past me, 'Now I'm imagining the smell of fish.'

Oh, the gods hate me.

A twig cracked from my left. My eyes snapped open as I quickly turned around to crouch down. I could hear the sound of feet hitting the rocky ground around the walls of the cove. I took a sniff and smelt only fish and pine.

It was probably just another cruel and unusual form of punishment by having stupid animals, which I could never catch in my current state, taunt me by standing on the top of the short cliff with a mouthful of my favorite fish.

I was about to lay back down when something else caught my attention. I could not only smell fish and pine but….smoke? The memory of the strange boy came back. I backed up towards a giant rock.

What was the boy doing back here?

Did he leave to only return with more Vikings?

I knew I could defend myself fairly well, but considering that I can't fly, a downed dragon will eventually become a dead dragon.

I slowly climbed the backside of the rock, ready to pounce at a moment's notice, when I heard a thud. I looked to my right and found the fish. Its delicious smell of rotting flesh looked so irresistible right now.

Aw man, I was so hungry.

I was about to jump on the fish right then and there when I heard another thud. I relaxed a little when I saw it was just the boy and the boy only. The boy hadn't brought an army of dragon-eating Vikings to come tear me apart limb from limb after all.

He picked the fish up by its gills and walked a little further into the cove, looking from side to side.

I weighed my options.

Option 1: Attack the boy and get the fish.

I really didn't want to kill him since he did _technically_ save my life and this scrawny Viking was rather amusing.

Option 2: Wait to see of the boy will give me the fish (since he did seem to be looking for me) but risk the chances of a sudden attack while I was eating.

I took another sniff. I couldn't smell anymore Vikings (or at least not any of the normal kind) and I was pretty sure that I could take this toothpick on myself if it really came to that.

I decided to go with Option 2.

The boy turned his head and found me slowly making my way to the ground. He gasped as his eyes widened with fear, his feet backing up uncertainly. He held the fish out at arm's length. I growled threateningly, but retracted my teeth none the less.

The smell of Icelandic Cod was so much better up close, but the smell of metal was not.

I scooted back, bearing my teeth again. The boy seemed to understand and pulled back his fur vest to show a small metal knife. He brought his hand to the tip and I growled again much louder. Now I really didn't now all that much about metal, but if there was one thing I knew, it was that metal meant weapons.

Sure I had seen metal mixed with wood on a few of the human's nests, but when a Viking is carrying metal on him, it's usually sharp and usually aimed to lob off a dragon's head.

He brought his hand toward the handle again and slid the blade out from under his belt before dropping it on the ground a few feet away from him.

It wasn't good enough.

I gestured with my head in the direction I wanted him to move the blade. He understood what I wanted and picked up the knife, balancing it on his foot, before tossing it into the pond.

I leaned back on my hind legs, looking curiously at him. Here was a scrawny boy barley big enough to be considered a Viking, but a Viking no less, disarming himself in front of a dragon known for the killing and destruction of buildings and people of his tribe alike. He was putting his complete trust in the fact that I had not and hopefully won't kill him yet, despite the behavior of countless others of my kind. That's not even counting the fact that he seemed to understand everything I wanted him to do without confusion or violence.

But why?

I really didn't have a clue, but my stomach rumbled and the overpowering smell of the fish brought me back. He held out the fish again. I slowly inched closer, looking between the boy and the fish. I opened my mouth wide.

"Huh, toothless," he said, "I could have sworn you had…"

My teeth and snatched the fish from his hand, tossed it up in the air for good measure, and swallowing it in one bite. The boy gasped and jumped back.

"…teeth?"

I liked my lips. There was nothing like the taste of fresh fish on an empty stomach.

"Ah, uh…no, no… no!" he said while stuttering nervously while backing up.

I followed after him. Wasn't he going to eat something for himself?

"I don't have any more!" he whispered.

For whatever strange reason, I felt a little guilty. Sure I was starving, but it was only about a day or two that I had no food. I looked at his skinny form. Judging from the size of the other Vikings compared to him, it looks more like he's that one that's starving to death!

I saw a mother dragon once doing this and I figured it couldn't hurt to try.

I regurgitated half of the fish onto his lap.

"Uh." he said with a hint of distaste.

I sat back on my hind legs. He sat up against the rock and held the fish in his hands. After a few moments of him not doing anything I looked down to the fish and back up to him. Wasn't he going to eat it? Or did it have to hang above a fire like the fish they leave around the village?

He looked down to the fish and back up to me, mimicking my movements. Understanding what I had intended, he sighed. The boy glanced up at me and took a bite out of the side of the fish.

"Mmm." he mumbled, holding the fish up to imply that it tasted good. "Mmmumm!"

I mimicked swallowing. I was pretty sure that humans ate food the same way as everything else.

He only sighed again, giving me a look that said, 'Are you serious?' The boy brought his hand up to his mouth and swallowed the fish.

"Belch!" he spat, shaking his head.

I licked my lips. How could fish not taste good?

I was about to see if he could get more fish when he did something really quite strange. The corners of his mouth lifted up, showing his sort of large front teeth. My eyes narrowed as I looked at his face.

Did all humans do that? The only humans I had ever seen are usually frowning or yelling.

I tried to mimic him by lifting up to corners of my mouth. Wasn't this called smiling?

He pushed the fish to the side and slowly stood up. The boy brought his hand in front of him and moved it towards my head. I growled and bared my teeth.

What was I doing?

This was a human! I was actually feeling sorry for a Viking! He brought his hand closer and I jerked away. Another attempt at flying only brought me crashing down again. I shook it off and made myself a nice warm bed. The sense of loneliness I had always felt when in the Queen's nest crept back from behind me. The feeling of when you're surrounded by hundreds who are just like you, but yet so different. The feeling of being the one and only outcast above everyone else…..

I pushed those thoughts aside. I couldn't let myself wallow in self-pity. I had been and always will be an and the only outcast, and nothing can change that. Besides, the boy's a human! No matter how strange he may be, the possibility of any human befriending a dragon is as equal as the possibility of me regaining the ability to fly.

Speaking of flying, a little white dove flew from a branch up above. I felt a little bit of envy towards the peaceful bird. It could fly up and away while I had to remain here in this miserable cove surviving only if the one boy would bring another fish.

Speaking of the boy, I looked over to find him sitting next to me. He raised his hand in a friendly gesture, but I just groaned and ignored him. Bringing my tail around to hide my face, I hoped to catch some sleep.

Though I kept my eyes open. I could hear the sound of him scooting closer to me. I had a strange feeling that he was going to touch my tail and suddenly lifted it up. I could see the boy jerk his hand away and casually walk away, as if he had been planning to do that all along.

Was he seriously just about to touch my tail?

I groaned and walked away to find a tree root hanging down from the edge of the cove walls. Hanging myself upsides down like a bat, I curled my wings around my body and tried to fall asleep again.

But the boy kept me up.

He was human after all, and all humans always kill a dragon on first sight, right? Isn't that's what's pounded into their heads from the day they were born?

If only they knew of the Queen.

I didn't know I fell asleep until I had woken up to a deep purple sky. I blinked a few times and found the same boy sitting on a rock.

What was he still doing here?

I figured that he didn't plan on killing me because if he had wanted to, I'd already have a knife in my chest by now, but that itself was confusing. The dragons steal food for the Queen, and the humans kill us for stealing. If this boy was truly a Viking, then he would kill me too. Slaying the most fearsome dragon known to Vikings had to have some sort of reward, right?

Unless…..he wasn't…

I jumped of the tree. Landing on my feet, I peered over at the boy who had his back turned to me. Walking slowly over, I saw that he seemed to be drawing in the dirt with a stick.

Another thing I knew is that Vikings were not very creative, much less artsy. I looked closer at the drawing, only to find myself staring back at me.

It looked exactly like my reflection in the pond! The only difference was that in this drawing, I had my wings curled around me like I had only moments before.

An idea popped into my head, a strange and crazy idea. I walked over to a nearby tree and ripped of a branch. I turned to face the boy. He was looking at me with a sense of wonder. Mimicking how he had drawn me, I started to draw him. Between smacking him in the head a few times with a branch or two and adding a few dots here and there, I felt like I had done a pretty good job.

The boy stood up, looking around in awe. He took a step forward…..on my drawing! I didn't step on his, did I? I growled and he flinched and lifted his foot up. The second time he did it, I gave the same warning. By the third time I had put my foot down.

Was he doing this in purpose?

On his fourth time, he put his foot down next to the line.

He looked up at me and smiled again.

The next few moments consisted of him spinning around and around, trying to avoid stepping on the lines, and myself waiting to see fate play out. The next thing I knew he was right in front of me, my breaths close enough to rustle his hair. He turned around, uncertainty still in his eyes. The boy brought his hand up again, moving it towards my face. I growled in response, still unsure myself of what he was planning to do.

The next thing he did changed everything.

He brought his hand up again, but not before turning his head to the side, willingly putting his complete trust in the fact that I wouldn't kill him or bite his hand off.

Something no Viking would ever dream of doing.

I could put two and two together. Between the skinny frame, the generally not outgoing personality, the uncertainty found in his eyes, and his complete faith in a dragon, I could tell that he was no ordinary Viking. A few memories of him constantly being yelled at during raids and his small size compared to everything else rushed past me. Between the differences between him and the others of his kind, I knew that he…..

….was an outcast of his kind.

Just like I am.

Thinking back, neither the boy nor I could have ever guesses the series of events that would follow consequence of this night.

**I technically can't force you to review but I would if I could! :D**


End file.
